Do what you want with me
by Skovko
Summary: Drew is happy in his relationship with Kelly. However, there's a shadow looming over her from her past relationship with Dean. Drew doesn't know much about it since Kelly is ashamed and never talks about it. When Drew runs into Dean one evening, and Dean starts spilling the beans about how he used to make Kelly do things she didn't want, Drew finds a solution to the problem.
1. She was never his

Drew stood up at the counter waiting for his beer when Dean entered the bar. Drew sighed. Of course Dean had to come. He didn't work for WWE anymore but he was still good friends with Roman. Drew shouldn't have been surprised to see Dean there.

"Here you go, sir," the bartender said.

Drew swiped his credit card to pay for the beer.

"Thank you," Drew said.

Drew turned around to see that Dean had already sat down at their table. Drew didn't have a problem with Dean being there or with Dean as a person. There was however a small problem between the two men. Drew's girlfriend Kelly was Dean's ex.

It wasn't like she had dumped Dean for Drew. Dean had left Kelly ages ago. Everyone knew Dean was only playing Kelly. When Dean left WWE, it felt like Kelly lit up again. She started smiling more. It was like the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders and she was becoming happy again. At some time by the end of May, Drew had asked her out. They had been together since.

He smiled at the thought of his girlfriend at home. His beautiful girlfriend with the soulful, light blue eyes and the blue and pink dyed hair. With the smile still on his face, he walked over and sat down next to Dean.

"Dean," Drew said.  
"Jon," Dean corrected Drew.

Drew didn't care what the man wanted to call himself these days. To him the man would always be Dean. He wasn't gonna call Dean anything else.

"How are you these days?" Drew asked.  
"I'm good. And I hear you're good too," Dean smirked. "I hear you got your hooks in Kelly."  
"We're together," Drew said.

Drew wasn't gonna deny that fact. Everyone knew they were together. It wasn't like their relationship was secret anymore. The secret had been blown way back in July when a fan had caught them kissing in an airport on an early morning. The picture had almost broken the internet. Drew McIntyre and Kelly Sidle had become the hottest, new couple that week.

"What have you made her do yet?" Dean asked.  
"What do you mean?" Drew asked.  
"Oh, come on!" Dean laughed. "Alright, I'll do you a favor by telling you. You can make her do anything. Anything! She's so scared of being left that she'll do anything you want."

Roman came walking back to the table. Drew hadn't even noticed Roman had left. Roman sat down and pushed a beer over to Dean before starting up a conversation with one of his cousins. Dean grabbed the beer and emptied almost half of it in one go.

"All the kinky shit I made her do," Dean chuckled. "You won't even believe it."  
"Like what?" Drew asked.  
"Like, she hates being tied down and she hates anal, and she would do it over and over to keep me from leaving," Dean grinned. "I wrecked that ass numerous times. And she wasn't going anywhere. I chained her up and I drilled my dick up that tight ass, and she never asked me to stop. Her face though. Fuck, I loved seeing that face in pain."

Drew didn't think before he reacted. His fist connected straight with Dean's jaw. He knew Dean had been a manipulating son of a bitch when it came to Kelly. Kelly never spoke about it. She was ashamed. Whatever little information Drew already had came from Dean in the locker room back in the days. Drew had never thought it had been that bad though.

"What the hell?" Roman asked.

Roman flew up from his seat, grabbed Drew's arms and pulled him away from the table before he could do anymore damage. Dean grabbed his jaw with a grin before he started laughing.

"I'm telling you, Drew!" Dean said loudly. "That ass has seen more of my dick than the sewer system in London has seen water pipes!"

Drew growled in anger. The Usos flew up from their seats too and helped Roman drag Drew outside. Drew got pushed up against the wall by all three men.

"No!" Roman said firmly.  
"Let me go!" Drew growled.  
"I said no!" Roman scolded. "I know he can be an asshat. He's trying to get under your skin, and you're letting him. Don't be that guy, Drew. Be the bigger man here."  
"You're only trying to save your friend," Drew said.  
"I'm trying to save you both. I don't want to see him beat up, and I don't want to see you lose your job or get arrested because of him," Roman said.

Drew slowly relaxed. Roman had a point. Roman always saw the bigger picture. Drew knew Roman didn't take sides no matter how close he was to someone.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Drew held up his hands. "I won't touch him."  
"Good," Roman said.  
"As a matter of fact, I'm gonna go home," Drew said.  
"You don't have to. You're still welcome here," Roman said.  
"I know," Drew gave Roman a little smile. "But I'd much rather be with Kelly right now."  
"I understand," Roman said.

Roman took a step back. The Usos stepped back too so that Drew could move away from the wall. Drew smoothed down his t-shirt and fixed his ponytail.

"I love her, Roman," Drew finally said.  
"I know," Roman said. "And Dean knows too. That's why he's lashing out."  
"He never loved her," Drew said.  
"No, but he felt like he owned her. In his mind she was always gonna be one of those girls he could call on a late night for a free fuck. When you two went public, he lost it. He trashed a hotel room that night. You took away something that he thought was his. Something that I can't make him understand never was his," Roman said.

Drew nodded. In a weird way that made sense. Dean had always been too full of himself, especially when it came to women.

"Thank you," Drew said.  
"You're welcome," Roman smiled. "You're the right guy for her. I can tell."  
"We can all tell," Jimmy said.  
"You're the real deal," Jey said.


	2. Sweet torture

Drew had told Kelly all about his run in with Dean the night before. She had listened. Her eyes had slowly moved away from his and down to the floor. She was embarrassed. It was clear that what Dean had said was the truth. He had done those things to her again and again, and she had let him.

Drew didn't see it exactly that way. He knew her. He knew the real her. He knew the real person that Dean had manipulated and broken down. She wasn't that person anymore but the memories were still there. She had locked them away and never spoken about them. He wished she would open up somehow. That had led him to try another tactic.

"Hi, treasure," he said.

She looked up from her tablet. She pulled out the headphones as he walked over to the bed. He loved having her in his bed. They didn't live together yet but they visited each other often on their days off. Mostly she came to his house because she loved it there. When they were on the road, they always shared a hotel room.

"What are you watching?" He asked.  
"Orange is the new black," she answered.  
"Is it important?" He asked.

She twisted a little smile and placed the tablet on the nightstand. Clearly that was a no to his question. He climbed up on the bed, sat back on his knees and looked at her.

"What are you hiding behind your back?" She asked.  
"These," he answered.

He pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Her facial expression changed fast. He didn't like what he was seeing.

"No, it's not like that," he said.

He quickly crawled up and kissed her.

"I want you to put me in them," he said.  
"What?" She asked.

He laid down on his back and handed her the handcuffs.

"Put me in them and do what you want with me," he said.

He lifted his hands above his head. She looked at his hands, then down at the handcuffs, then back at his hands.

"Are you sure?" She asked.  
"Yes," he smiled.

She moved around to sit on her knees. The cold metal closed around one of his wrists. She looked in his eyes and he nodded. She moved the chain around one of the bars in the headboard, and then the metal closed around his other wrist. He tried yanking a bit on the handcuffs but he was stuck.

"Are you okay? Are they too tight?" She asked.  
"It's perfect," he grinned. "I'm all yours."

She looked at him for a few seconds and then a smile slowly spread on her face. She stood up, placed a foot on either side of his hips and started swaying while undressing slowly. He couldn't believe it. She was giving him a slow striptease. He wanted to reach up and touch her but he couldn't. All he could do was lie there and watch her in all her naked glory.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked.  
"Fuck, yes!" He groaned. "I'm so hard that it hurts."  
"I can tell," she smirked.

She sat down on his thighs and rubbed her palm over his briefs. He groaned even louder.

"Don't tease," he said.  
"Say please," she said.  
"Don't tease, please," he said.

She grabbed his briefs and pulled them down. She moved downwards, pulling the briefs with her as she went. A few seconds later they landed on the floor. Her hands slid up his thighs as she moved upwards again. She blew her breath over his hard dick and he nearly lost it.

"Fuck!" He almost yelled. "You're one wicked woman. Touch me, please. It hurts so bad. I want... No, I need you to touch me. Please, Kelly. I need your hand on my dick right now. I'm fucking dying here."

The naughty smirk came back on her face. She was enjoying holding the power. He could tell. And he was enjoying giving it to her. Her hand closed around his dick. She started stroking him painfully slow. He groaned again, both in frustration and in pleasure. She leaned down and ran her tongue over the head.

"Fuck!" He prolonged the word. "Damn you, temptress!"

Another lick over his head and he groaned again. If his hands hadn't been cuffed, he would have grabbed her, thrown her on her back and fucked her brains out.

"What is this?" She asked.

She licked the head once again. Her question confused him.

"It's my dick," he said.  
"I know that, but who does it belong to?" She asked.  
"Oh," he grinned. "You. It belongs to you."  
"That's right. This is my dick," she said. "Say it!"  
"It's your dick. You can do whatever you want with it," he said. "But please, just do something. You're killing me here."  
"Patience, sweetie," she said.

Her tongue ran down his shaft and back up as slow as it possibly could. This was torture. Sweet, sweet torture. Her eyes glistened as they settled on his again. She crawled up his body like a lioness stalking her prey. She grabbed his dick, slid down on it and started riding him. He tilted his head back as much as he could while letting out sounds he never knew he could make during sex.

"This is mine!" She grabbed his jaw. "This is my dick! You got that? Mine! If any woman even looks at you, I'll fuck you in front of her just to stake my claim. You got that?"  
"It's yours," he smirked. "Only yours."  
"Mine!" She growled.  
"All of it is yours. I'm yours," he said.

He never knew it could be such a turn on having her in such a controlling and demanding position but he loved experiencing her like that. He was ready to give her anything she wanted. If she wanted him to beg, he'd beg until he was blue in the face.

"Your dick is mine. Your cum is mine," She said "Are you gonna give me your cum?"  
"Soon," he panted.

He was trying to hold back just long enough for her to cum first. She was right there. He could feel it. She let go of his jaw, ran her nails down his chest and came in a loud cry. He followed right after, cumming loudly as well. She collapsed down on his chest and just laid there for a few seconds before raising her head with a smile and releasing him from the handcuffs. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Thank you," she said.  
"Did you like it?" He smirked.  
"Like you even gotta ask," she chuckled. "I liked being in control. I feel like... I don't know how to put it. Like I finally took back something I never wanted to give away in the first place."  
"That was the idea," he said. "I was so nervous. I didn't think I would get this turned on by it."  
"So I can do it again?" She grinned.

He rolled them around so he was on top of her. He placed a hand on her cheek and stroked it.

"Every once in a while we can bring them out to play," he said.  
"I don't wanna be in them," she said.  
"I know," he smiled reassuringly. "Just me. And I'm gonna love it everytime."

He kissed her again before taking in those beautiful eyes once again.

"Move in with me," he said.  
"For real?" She asked.  
"For real," he answered. "You're always here anyway. Move in with me. Make me the happiest man on earth."  
"I'd love to," she said. "But we should probably talk first. Get everything with Dean out of the way."  
"Only if you're ready to," he said.  
"I am," she smiled. "Okay, go grab us something to drink. I'll tell you everything."

He smiled back and stepped out of the bed. He turned around on the spot, leaned over her and gave her a heartfelt kiss

"I love you, treasure," he said. "So fucking much."  
"I love you too, sweetie," she said.  
"Water or juice?" He asked.  
"Juice," she giggled. "Orange if you have it."  
"Of course I have orange juice," he giggled back. "I know how you hate apple juice."


End file.
